Degrassi: Season 4 Predictions
by GuruSeries
Summary: 4.05(part one) Anywhere I Lay My Head part one is up
1. The Ghost In The Machine 1

Degrassi: Season 4 Predictions  
  
Authors Note: June 2 2004  
  
Well us Americans won't be able to see the 4th season of Degrassi until mid October early November at the earliest. So I figure why not let my imagination run wild with predictions. How I figure I'd make the episodes if I were writing them.  
  
I do not own Degrassi or anything affiliated with it.  
  
NOTE: THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM THE REST OF SEASON 3, WHICH US AMERICANS HAVE NOT SEEN YET (well, I've seen them online) SO BEWARE!!!  
  
4.01 "The Ghost In The Machine (1)  
  
"S-P-I-R-T!!! Degrassi has SPIRIT!!!"  
  
Degrassi Communtiy's School Spirit Squad was blazing. They were the one cheerleading squad every school wanted to see at every game.  
  
Who cared about that school's own team. They were nothing compared to the DCS Spirit Squad.  
  
Paige landed feet first from her back handed somersault and raised her hands in the air. Smiling of course. Always remember to smile.  
  
The crowd went wild!  
  
Paige, Manny, Hazel, and the rest of the spirit squad ran off the court and out into the hallway.  
  
"We were amazing out there!" Manny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah well, aren't we always," Paige smiled.  
  
15 sweaty girls.....okay 10 sweaty girls and 5 sweaty guys (let's not get into sexuality there) panted in the hallways of resident high school, Bardell High.  
  
"Guy's I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go get my bag," Paige said.  
  
Paige started to leave, but Hazel grabbed her arm.  
  
"Paige don't you remember where we are?" she asked.  
  
Did she remember where they were? Paige would NEVER forget this school. Mostly because of one evil little senior that attended it.  
  
"Yes Hazel, Dean's school. I'll be fine. He probably doesn't even remember who I am," Paige replied.  
  
And that was IF she ran into him along the way, which was highly unlikely.  
  
Hazel reluctantly watched Paige go.  
  
Paige whistled one of the cheer songs she had just performed at halftime just now while she walked down an empty cooridor.  
  
"Hey Spirit," a familiar voice called out.  
  
Paige froze. Was that....?  
  
She turned around slowly.  
  
"Whoa. I guess," Dean started around Paige "I guess some girls DO get hotter with time."  
  
"Dean, go away," Paige said firmly.  
  
"Ohhhh, not happy to see me huh Spirit?" Dean asked, casually.  
  
Paige crossed her arms.  
  
"My name is Paige, not Spirit. Ass," Paige replied.  
  
Dean looked Paige up and down.  
  
"Speaking of ass, yours is one I've missed. How bout it Paige, a quick run of the round?" Dean said.  
  
Was he serious? Paige couldn't believe Dean was even asking her that.  
  
"NO Dean, I DO NOT want to be RAPED by you again. I'm leaving," Paige said, trying to leave.  
  
But Dean grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey, let go," Paige said.  
  
"Not until I'm finished," Dean said.  
  
There was a girls washroom just in front of them.  
  
Dean kicked the door open and dragged Paige through.  
  
"Scream, and I'll cut you," Dean said, making sure Paige caught sight of his butcher knife.  
  
Paige found her self even more scared this time.  
  
Dean had certainly been working out since the last time she saw him and he was seriously buff now. He was...scary.  
  
Dean unbuckled his belt and undid his fly.  
  
"Don't worry spirit. I remember how to do this," he chuckled.  
  
Paige tried to push Dean off.  
  
"No......no............NO!" Paige screamed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Paige! Paige!" Hazel exclaimed, shaking Paige awake.  
  
Paige shot up and looked around.  
  
"I'm in my room," she said, softly.  
  
"Yeah. You were having a bad dream," Hazel said.  
  
Paige looked over at her alarm clock. 6:38 a.m.  
  
She got up and turned on her light.  
  
"No Hazel, I was having a nightmare," she replied.  
  
"Paige......no.....you weren't dreaming about....-"  
  
"Hazel I don't know why it keeps happening now out of the blue," Paige replied, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
Hazel sat down next to her.  
  
"I thought I was fine. I WAS fine. But now...."  
  
Hazel rubbed Paige's back.  
  
"We have to tell somebody. Your mom-"  
  
"Hazel, I don't think so. She'd go beserk"  
  
Paige stood up and walked over to her closet.  
  
"Besides, I don't wanna spoil the first day of my Junior year," Paige said, putting on a smile.  
  
Hazel sighed. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Degrassi Communtiy School  
  
"And that's me at the Sengali River in Beijing. Couldn't swim in it, lots of leeches," Liberty said, showing everybody pictures of what she did for the summer.  
  
"I've always heard that you can't take more than ten steps without bumping into someone in China," J.T. said.  
  
"Ah, once again the vast and all knowing brain power of J.T. has been revealed. Only once again you're WRONG!" Liberty exclaimed.  
  
Emma and Manny giggled.  
  
"Geeze, what's her problem?" J.T. asked.  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," Toby replied.  
  
J.T. and Toby started walking.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" J.T. asked.  
  
"You hurt Liberty so many times by turning her down. She's mad at you," Toby replied.  
  
"Well you think she'd be used to rejection. I mean, who's gonna say yes to Liberty?" J.T. asked.  
  
"So Em, how's Jack?" Manny asked.  
  
"Guess what his first real word was?" Emma replied.  
  
"Antidisestablishmentarianism?" Liberty guessed.  
  
Manny and Emma stared at Liberty.  
  
"It was MY first word," she replied.  
  
"No, actually, he said Emma," Emma replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh that is SO cute," Manny replied.  
  
"Babies are always cute," Liberty started.  
  
She, Emma, and Manny started walking.  
  
"That is until you have to shovel poop by the mountain loads and clean up pee," Liberty finished.  
  
"Ewww, you make it sound like taking care of a baby is a chore," Manny replied.  
  
"Well, it sorta is Manny," Emma replied.  
  
"Yeah and I would have known what it was like too," Craig said, out of nowhere.  
  
He'd overheard their conversation as they walked by.  
  
All three girls stopped.  
  
Manny turned around.  
  
"Craig-"  
  
"Spencer." Craig said. "That's what I wanted to name him if he was a boy. Or Alicia, if it was a girl."  
  
"Ah, we'd better go," Emma said, grabbing Liberty's arm.  
  
Manny walked over to Craig.  
  
"Craig, we've talked about this-"  
  
"I know. You didn't keep our baby because you weren't ready for the responsibility. But, did you ever think that I WAS?" Craig asked.  
  
Manny stared thoughtfully at Craig.  
  
"Where's this coming from. It's been almost-"  
  
"Five months, 16 days, 47 hours, 23 minutes.....is how long it's been since you........"  
  
"Craig-"  
  
"Manny."  
  
The two stared at each other.  
  
Craig had some time to think over the summer.  
  
About the loss of his unborn child. About the loss of both his parents.....especially his good for nothing father.  
  
The child abuser.  
  
That's why Craig was so excited about the baby. HE wanted to be there. Be everything to it that his father wasn't. And he was gonna work too. Support Manny. And probably marry her. Just to say to his dad "ha, I can be a good father, unlike you" But that wasn't going to happen now. None of it was going to happen.  
  
"I gotta get to class," Craig said, shutting his locker.  
  
Manny watched him go.  
  
The first day of her sophomore year wasn't going too well. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Welcome back to another year at DCS. I'm excited to see a lot of familiar faces," Ms. Kwan started.  
  
"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Mrs. Kwan, as I guess you figured from reading your schedules."  
  
Paige looked around.  
  
The only people knew were Ellie, Hazel, Ashley, Jimmy, Spinner, and Marco.  
  
"We'll be going over many different novel's this year, and as you all are juniors, we will be discussing several hard hitting issues," Ms. Kwan continued.  
  
Spinner silently mocked her.  
  
"Mr. Mason, contrary to popular belief, teachers can see out the back of their heads," Ms. Kwan spoke.  
  
Spinner abruptly stopped.  
  
"As I was saying, some of the issues we will tackle include substance abuse, poverty, war, rape-"  
  
Paige shivered a little. Just hearing the word made her cringe.  
  
"All of which are featured in our first novel-play, The Crimes of Edward Bagley," Ms. Kwan said.  
  
Everyone watched as she walked over to her desk and picked up a large crate filled with new books.  
  
"I'm going to assign each of you a book, and a part," she started.  
  
"Ah, Ms Kwan, what if I forgot how to read?" Spinner joked.  
  
"With you Gavin, I wouldn't find it surprising," Ms. Kwan replied handing him a book.  
  
Some people in the class laughed.  
  
"But you encourage reading, not make jokes," Spinner said.  
  
"Not when I'm dealing with you Gavin," Ms. Kwan replied.  
  
This time, Jimmy and Paige laughed.  
  
"I'm just pleased to see you made it to junior year Gavin. I want to see you pass my class like you did, every year," Ms. Kwan replied.  
  
Ms. Kwan handed Paige a book.  
  
Paige opened it. Inside was a slip of paper with her part on it.  
  
"Patience Hoytt," she read.  
  
"Paige-" Hazel said.  
  
"What?" Paige asked.  
  
"That's the-"  
  
"Okay everyone, let's begin reading," Ms. Kwan said.  
  
Paige just ignored Hazel and opened her book to page one.  
  
To her surprise, she was first.  
  
"Paige, I believe you are Patience," Ms. Kwan spoke.  
  
"Yeah......" Paige cleared her throat "Let me tell you a tale beloved. A tale that is sure to leave you enriched with a knowledge of life. You see Edward Bagley did commit crimes, as the title so subtly informs you. The one done to me, the worst of all. You see, Edward Bagley rap-"  
  
Paige stopped.  
  
She looked over at Hazel.  
  
"Paige...something wrong?" Ms. Kwan asked.  
  
Paige looked all around the room.  
  
She couldn't. She couldn't finish.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do this," she said storming out of the room.  
  
She couldn't be the victim all over again. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Man, I so hate being back at school. What's it been like three, four hours?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Try two Spin," Marco replied.  
  
"Well, it's all boring until," Jimmy stopped to stare at a pretty junior girl walk by. "Man, have there always been this many fine women here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm one of em remember?" Hazel said, coming from nowhere, kissing Jimmy.  
  
"Ah yeah, sure hun," Jimmy said. "See, you guys at lunch."  
  
Spinner watched as Jimmy and Hazel walked off.  
  
"Craig, you okay man?" Marco asked.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm good. Why?" Craig replied.  
  
"I don't know. You seem a little distracted," Marco replied.  
  
"And who wouldn't be with all the fine women we have all around us this year," Spinner added.  
  
Marco looked over at Spinner.  
  
"Spinner, you know you'd be dead if Paige ever caught you saying any of that right?"  
  
"See, in our relationship, I wear the pants. Not the other way around....."  
  
Craig tuned Spinner and Marco out. Someone was calling him. Someone wanted him to do something.  
  
"C..R....A....I..G..."  
  
Craig could hear it. Somebody.....but who.  
  
"There's a car Craig......"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A car son. That I left for you. Jeremiah knows about it. It figures he wouldn't tell you what was going on,"  
  
"Dad? No, stop talking to me. LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Craig!" Marco said.  
  
Craig snapped back into reality. Marco was shaking him.  
  
"What's going on with you?" Marco asked.  
  
Craig stared at him. What was going on? =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Yes, come in,"  
  
Paige looked around nervously before entering Ms. Sauve's room. The guidance counselor.  
  
"Paige! Ah, did you have a good summer?" Ms. Sauve asked.  
  
Paige took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of Ms. Sauve's desk.  
  
"Most if it was fine," she replied.  
  
"That's good," Ms. Sauve replied. She moved up closer to her desk.  
  
"You know, the last time I saw you, was when we were discussing Dean and your......"  
  
Paige swallowed, hard.  
  
"I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about,"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The past week......I've been having these nightmares. About Dean," Paige started.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And I haven't had any since.....just a long time. And now I can't stop thinking about him and what he did to me," Paige continued.  
  
"Well it's not uncommon for rape victims to experience traumas in their life that reflect their rape,"  
  
"Their worse than nightmares. Every time, Dean just....rapes me again and it's worse every time. Last night he had a weapon and said he'd cut me if I screamed," Paige replied.  
  
"Paige, If you want you and I can talk about this every day if you-"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it, I wanna DO something about it," Paige rallied.  
  
"Well, counseling is about all I can offer you-"  
  
"Do you think I could win if I took Dean to court?" Paige asked.  
  
Ms. Sauve looked Paige hard in the eyes.  
  
"Paige, it's been two years."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You don't honestly think a jury would convict Dean without evidence do you? I mean there wasn't any when we first talked and there certainly isn't any now," Ms. Sauve replied.  
  
Paige found herself growing angrier by the minute. She didn't feel like talking about Dean unless she was sure she could make him suffer.  
  
"But Ms. Sauve, I can't just do nothing," Paige said, standing up.  
  
"I'm deeply sorry Paige. But the reality of the situation is that this young man committed a horrible crime that he's going to have to get away with. I'm sorry," Ms. Sauve replied.  
  
"Yeah, so am I," Paige sighed. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"No, no I still think that whatever they were talking about is-Paige, are you okay?" Hazel asked.  
  
Paige sat next to Hazel.  
  
"I can't do anything about Dean," she said quietly.  
  
Spinner nearly choked on his soda.  
  
"Did you say Dean? As in the Bardell punk who-"  
  
"Yeah Spinner so shut up okay," Hazel said.  
  
"Hey, Paige," Ashley said scooting over to her.  
  
Paige looked over at her.  
  
"When I read on the internet researching the lyrics for Poor Thing, I found that in a lot of cases, women can prove they've been raped," Ashley replied.  
  
"But Ms. Sauve, she said without evidence-"  
  
"Yeah.....it can be tough to prove anyhing without it," Ashley replied.  
  
"I knew it. I knew I should've kicked his ass a long time ago. Don't worry Paige I'll take care of him-"  
  
"No. You know what, I'LL take care of him. I'm gonna let him know that one way or another I'm not backing down. I WILL get him-"  
  
"Paige no," Ashley, Hazel, and Spinner said in unison.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's too dangerous. You can't go," Hazel replied.  
  
"Yeah she's right. If you are gonna do something about him, it's not a good idea to talk to him about it," Ashley replied.  
  
Paige had to just leave it at that. Marco, Ellie and the others were starting to get out of the lunch line. They still didn't know about the rape and that's the way she wanted to keep it. A few close friends were enough. She didn't need everybody in on her business.  
  
But about Dean. She had to let him know that jail would be his new home soon. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Craig, why won't you listen to me son?"  
  
Craig turned off the faucet.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Son, look, I know I did some terrible things. I failed you as a father, I know that now,"  
  
"Of course you do. You must have plenty of free time in hell to think," Craig said, staring in the mirror.  
  
Was he going crazy hearing his fathers voice? He was dead. There was no way.  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't love you-"  
  
"Yeah right. Beating me. That's how you showed it when you were alive. And now haunting me in my dreams and at school is how you show it when you're dead," Craig said angrily.  
  
"Son, there's a lot of things you don't know. Like the car I left for you-"  
  
"You know what dad? I don't want anything from you. So just stop talking to me and leave me alone!" Craig exclaimed.  
  
"Fine. But if you want the car, ask Jeremiah about it," his father echoed away.  
  
Craig stared into the mirror at himself. A car huh? He'd have to see about that =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ding-dong.  
  
Paige hoped she was at the right house. It took some digging, but she finally found what she was sure was Dean's address.  
  
"Yes, how can I help you?"  
  
Paige stared at the woman who must have been Dean's mother.  
  
"I ah....you don't know me. But your son does. I'm Paige," Paige replied.  
  
The woman stared at Paige before letting her inside.  
  
"Dean, one of his friends huh?"  
  
"Not exactly. More like an aquaintance," Paige replied.  
  
She followed the woman over to the living room and took a seat on a large blue leather sofa.  
  
"It's been a long time since anyone like you as come by here," Dean's mother replied.  
  
"So Dean doesn't get many visitor's then?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh no, not anymore I'm afraid," Dean's mother replied.  
  
Well that was a relief to know. Dean wasn't as popular as he seemed.  
  
"I'm Barbara by the way. What can I do for you Paige?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Well I came to see Dean," Paige replied.  
  
"See him?"  
  
"Yeah is he around?" Paige asked.  
  
Barbara's expression changed to one Paige wasn't expecting.  
  
"Honey.......Dean's dead," Barbara replied.  
  
Paige sat stunned. Dead? =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Craig sat in the car his father had left him. He was reluctant to turn the keys to the car. Part of him didn't want to drive it because his father had given it to him. But another part of him wanted to because it was such a good car.  
  
A 2001 Jaguar. Black. Zero miles driven on it. In perfect condition.  
  
Craig started it up.  
  
""I knew you'd drive it son,"  
  
Craig pretended not to hear his fathers voice and started driving as fast as he could.  
  
"Leave me alone,"  
  
"There's something else you should know about,"  
  
"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"  
  
"Son!"  
  
Craig sped up faster.  
  
He was going to escape his father.  
  
"Son, slow down. Slow down son,"  
  
Craig didn't listen. He didn't want to listen.  
  
"CRAIG Watch out for that  
  
Craig looked ahead  
  
"AHHHHHHH!- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Well there it is. Part one of the two part premieres Degrassi always have at the beginning of each season. I hope you like it. If you did please review. I take all kinds of criticism as long as it is tasteful.  
  
I'll have part two up next week at the latest. Like maybe next Wednesday.  
  
: 


	2. The Ghost In The Machine 2

Degrassi: Season 4 Predictions  
  
Authors Note: June 2004  
  
Well thanks to all who reviewed for the first part. I appreciate any kind of review because it lets me know that even if you hated my work, you read it somewhat which is still cool with me! I guess I got this episode up earlier than I thought I would. Anyway, he is part two for TGITM!  
  
Oh, and there's what I gues is a spoiler for Terri and Rick that Americans haven't seen yet. Don't say I didn't warn ya!  
  
4.02 The Ghost In The Machine (2)  
  
Paige swallowed hard.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes sweetheart. I thought you knew. I thought that was why you were here, to maybe pay respects," Barbara replied.  
  
Paige shuffled in her seat a little.  
  
"Ma'am, no offense, but the last thing I'd be doing here would be to pay respect to...Dean," Paige replied.  
  
Barbara stared intently at Paige.  
  
"You know, I know my son wasn't...the greatest child ever. I knew it and a lot of other people knew it too," Barbara started.  
  
Paige wasn't sure if she wanted to be here any longer. Obviously Dean paid for what he did and was going to live a miserable life in hell paying for it.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but my boy.....he raped a couple of girls. That was the most ashamed of him I had ever been. I gave up on him, and he gave up on himself,"  
  
"Ma'am, if you don't mind, I think I'm just gonna go ahead and-"  
  
"Paige, I'm sorry," Barbara cut Paige off.  
  
"Excuse me?" Paige said, stopping in the middle of getting up.  
  
"I'm sorry for what my son did to you," Barbara replied.  
  
"And what is it exactly you think Dean's done to me?" Paige asked.  
  
His mother couldn't know could she?  
  
"Paige, please don't insult my intelligence in my own home. You know what I mean," Barbara replied.  
  
Paige stood up completely.  
  
"Yeah so I'll just see myself out-"  
  
Paige started towards the door.  
  
It was one thing for Dean to rape her, but to tell his own mother? And obviously she didn't care because she sure as hell didn't report him or try and contact her before now.  
  
"Paige wait!" Barbara called.  
  
Paige stopped at the door and turned around.  
  
What on Earth could she possibly want?  
  
She decided to just go and see. It was the least she could do.  
  
"Ah...yes?"  
  
"Look, I ah.....know it must be difficult for you to be here right now. But I feel like I have to at least explain some things to you," Barbara spoke.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Like the fact that Dean killed himself over you," Barbara replied.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Craig.....wake up! Craig!"  
  
Craig tossed his head sideways a bit.  
  
"Am I dead?" he asked.  
  
"No you're not dead son. Otherwise you'd be here with me-"  
  
Craig shot up.  
  
"So you think I'm going to hell huh?"  
  
"Son, I'm not in hell"  
  
"We'll, that's not a relief, cause you sure as hell aren't in heaven" Craig replied.  
  
His head stung. He felt the top of it. He was bleeding. But it felt more like he had a headache more than anything.  
  
He got out the car and looked around.  
  
"Ugh, where the hell am I?"  
  
Craig knew where he was. It was just that at the moment he was completely flustered.  
  
"Son, you ruined the car I left for you. You screwed up again," Craig's father spoke.  
  
"And I bet you wish you were here so you could beat me huh?" Craig asked looking around.  
  
"Craig, no, I told you I changed before I died and I meant it. I crashed because I was crying so hard thinking about failing you and I couldn't see through the tears and-"  
  
"Blah, blah blah . The sob story of your life. Only your whole life is one big sob story huh dad?" Craig asked.  
  
He got back in the car and shut the door.  
  
"The car was supposed to tide you over for a little while son,"  
  
"Relax dad, it still works,"  
  
In all actuality, the car had a minor fender bender. Nothing his step dad's used auto company couldn't fix.  
  
Craig started up the car again, but it went right back off.  
  
"Not yet son, were not done talking," Craig's father said.  
  
"Aha, yeah we are," Craig replied.  
  
He once again tried to start the car. It started but went right back off.  
  
"I'll let you leave when were finished," Craig's father spoke.  
  
Craig sighed and sat back.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Paige sat down slowly, back on the leather sofa.  
  
"Dean, committed suicide?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," Barbara replied.  
  
"And over me you say?" Paige asked.  
  
Barbara looked at Paige thoughtfully.  
  
"Look, I know how it must sound. But believe me, I don't mean it that way,"  
  
"So.....what happened?" Paige asked.  
  
Barbara sighed and sat back a little.  
  
"Ohhhhh, where should I begin?" she started "I guess.......well I guess it all started with Dean's father,"  
  
"Is he around?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh no. No, he's in jail where he belongs," Barbara replied.  
  
Jail?, Paige thought.  
  
"Well, it's complicated. Dean's father was never really any good for me. We were high school sweethearts, Doug and I. Doug was the handsome football team captain that every girl wanted to date and I was his cheerleading girlfriend, Barbara started.  
  
Paige was amazed that Barbara was telling her all of this, so openly and free.  
  
"I knew I should have been concerned from the start. Doug was a heavy alcoholic, but I just brushed it off as him being a normal teenage boy who drunk, no matter how much,"  
  
Paige listened intently.  
  
"So I stayed with him. And we got married in college. Doug seemed to be better the first year of our marriage. But then, he started drinking again. A lot. And with the drunkenness came the beating," Barbara replied.  
  
She chuckled to herself in an angry tone.  
  
"He'd hit me and hit me. And afterwards buy me some new gift that was supposed to make up for it. And being the naive person I was, I would accept his gifts and try to forget about him hitting me. God knows I shouldn't have,"  
  
Paige thought her Barbara's situation sort of seemed like Craig's when his father beat him Or Terri's when Rick hit her. Only in both cases tragedy came. Craig's dad died and Terri wound up in the hospital, where she STILL is because of Rick.  
  
"Anyway, I got pregnant with Dean. I guess that was the grace period because Doug didn't hit me at all. No he just did other things........other things instead," Barbara spoke.  
  
Now they were on to the Dean era.  
  
"I loved Dean and I was determine to make him the opposite of his father after he was born. It seemed like all Doug wanted from me was sex. And when I wouldn't give it to him, he'd run off and find someone else to do it with," Barbara replied.  
  
Paige couldn't help but to feel sorry for this woman. She had been through so much. But that still didn't explain how Dean wound up being a rapist.  
  
"I guess somewhere along the way, Doug decided "hey, what about my own son?"  
  
Paige cringed a little.  
  
"Are you saying that....?"  
  
"Yes, Doug sexually abused Dean. I tried to stop it but Doug would beat me again. He'd say that he wasn't abusing Dean, he was teaching him how to be a real man just like his father," Barbara replied.  
  
At this point, the woman was nearly beside herself with tears.  
  
"Oh my god. I had no idea," Paige replied, shocked.  
  
Dean was taught how to rape people.  
  
"I called the police. Finally got the nerve to. They came, locked Doug up. But by that time it was too late. He'd scared my son for life," Barbara replied.  
  
Paige wanted to feel sorry for Dean, she really did. But should she. After all, he raped her.  
  
Paige noticed that Barbara was looking at her again.  
  
"I'm sorry that my stupid mistakes caused my son to live his life thinking that it was okay to do what he did to you," she said.  
  
Paige really didn't know what to say, or even if she should speak.  
  
"I...."  
  
"Dean......ah, he......you.........must have been the last person that my son........raped.....because he killed himself after a game sometime last year. He told me everything. How he'd raped a few people and said that one girl, you, threatened to take him down," Barabra replied.  
  
Paige knew that she was referring to the time when she had to go to Bardell to cheer for the basketball team, and J.T. and Spinner gave her the courage along with Ms. Sauve to finally stand up to Dean.  
  
"He went into his room. I was scared for him. I wanted him to come out-  
  
=-=FLASHBACK=-=  
  
"Dean....Dean son, open the door!' Barbara exclaimed.  
  
"Mom, I'm a rapist. I deserve to die!" Dean exclaimed.  
  
He was siting in a chair that was facing a window directly in front of his door.  
  
He had a gun in his hand.  
  
"Son, we can get you help. We can talk to the girls, Paige and all of them- "  
  
"Don't you get it mom. I don't want to talk to anybody!" Dean shouted "Besides, I'd probably go to jail if-"  
  
"Son, just open the door and we can talk"  
  
"Mom, I love you okay. Bye."  
  
"Dean? Dean what are you doing?"  
  
Dean put the gun inside his mouth and put his hand on the trigger.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Goodbye world" Dean thought.  
  
"Dean, let me in, Dean I BANG!"  
  
Barbara jumped at the sudden sound of a gunshot.  
  
"Oh my god Dean? DEAN!"  
  
-PRESENT-  
  
"My precious angel looked so defiled. Was so defiled," Barbara spoke.  
  
She was crying now.  
  
Paige sat stunned.  
  
She slowly got up and sat next to Barbara.  
  
She reached out and started rubbing her back as she cried.  
  
If only Paige had known all this before.....  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"So where are you exactly anyway?" Craig asked. "I mean are you in hell, heaven....god what am I saying you're not in heaven," Craig chuckled.  
  
"No, I'm in limbo," Craig's father replied.  
  
"What's limbo?" Craig asked.  
  
"Well, I have a chance to redeem myself. So that I don't have to go to hell,"  
  
"What? Oh give me a fucking break," Craig said.  
  
"Language son!"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah dad. Yell, beat me, do anything and it's straight to hell with you!" Craig taunted.  
  
As much as Craig wanted to see his father got to hell, the truth was that even in the deepest confines of his heart, he knew that he still loved his dad. Whatever kind of love it may be.  
  
"So, what do you want with me then?" Craig asked.  
  
"Well, I always wanted to show how much I loved you. But every time I thought about it I'd think about your mother and how.........anyway I just couldn't control my temper and I just lost it with you," Craig's father replied.  
  
Craig reached for the keys and tried to start the ignition again.  
  
"Dad, you can talk while I drive!" Craig exclaimed, angry that his father was still keeping the car from starting.  
  
"And risk you getting into another car crash. I don't think so," Craig's father replied.  
  
"Isn't redemption supposed to be a novel righteous thing? If you're forcing me to listen and won't go away until I accept your apology, how do you expect to go to heaven?" Craig asked.  
  
"I don't wanna force anything on you son," Craig's father replied.  
  
"Then let me go!" Craig exclaimed.  
  
His father could go to hell, heaven wherever. But he was sick of hearing his voice.  
  
Craig's father reluctantly agreed and allowed Craig to start his car.  
  
"Before I go, I want you to read something I left for you before you make a decision," Craig's father started.  
  
Craig started up the car.  
  
"Jeremiah has a letter........ask him about it. He'll give it to you....."  
  
And with that, Craig's dad was gone.  
  
"Dad?" Craig called aloud.  
  
Nothing.  
  
A letter huh?, Craig thought.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"He killed himself?" Hazel asked shocked.  
  
"Apparently so," Paige replied.  
  
"Wow," Ashley said.  
  
"So it's over then. He got what he deserved," Spinner spoke.  
  
"But did he?" Paige asked.  
  
"What...Paige the guy was a rapist. Dying was the worst that could happen and it did. He deserved it," Spinner replied.  
  
"Dean didn't DIE, he killed himself. And his mother told me that his father used to rape him when he was a kid," Paige replied.  
  
Spinner, Hazel, and Ashley were shocked.  
  
"So, it was like father like son?" Hazel said.  
  
"Please, Craig's dad beat him but you don't see him going around beating other people up," Spinner said.  
  
"His mom wants me to visit his grave," Paige spoke shortly.  
  
Ashley, Spinner, and Hazel stared at her.  
  
"And are you?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Hell no she's not," Spinner replied for her.  
  
It was a big decision, Paige had to admit.  
  
But a part of her no longer hated Dean. In fact she felt like she connected with him.  
  
"I'm going," Paige replied.  
  
"No, Paige-"  
  
"Fine. We'll just come with you," Ashley said.  
  
"No. I have to do this alone," Paige replied, firmly.  
  
Like Dean's mother wanted.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Joey!" Craig called out upon entering his house.  
  
"Oh hey. How was the car?" Joey asked.  
  
"I sorta hit a tree," Craig replied.  
  
"Oh my god.....are you okay?" Joey asked.  
  
"Alive and well......actually I don't know if I'm well," Craig replied walking over to the couch.  
  
"What do you mean Craig?" Joey asked following.  
  
Craig decided now was as good a time as any to talk to Joey about his father.  
  
"My dad......keeps talking to me,"  
  
"Really?" Joey asked, in a skeptical tone.  
  
"Yeah ah, he was the one who told me about the car," Craig replied.  
  
"Craig-"  
  
"Joey, I'm not making it up. And now my dad says there's some crazy letter...." Craig replied. He couldn't help but to laugh at that one.  
  
"Says he gave it to you to give to me. But now I definatley know I'm crazy, cause my dad hated you. He wouldn't give you something like a letter to give to me," Craig laughed.  
  
Joey swallowed nervously.  
  
"Actually," Joey said in a barely audible voice. Craig was still laughing.  
  
"Actually Craig...-" Joey spoke up.  
  
"Craig stopped and stared at Joey.  
  
"No.........he did?"  
  
Joey got up and went upstairs.  
  
Craig was a bit floored. How could Joey keep something like that from him?  
  
"He wanted me to give it to you, but I didn't think-"  
  
"What? That my father could really have changed and was a different person!"  
  
"Craig he beat you!"  
  
"People can change Joey!" Craig exclaimed.  
  
He snatched the letter out of his hand and started to tear it open.  
  
He started reading.  
  
Everything his father said was true!  
  
He WAS trying to change!  
  
"Joey, how could you keep this from me?" Craig asked, angrily.  
  
"Craig, I'm sorry. I didn't think I was a good time to-  
  
Craig turned around and headed towards the front door.  
  
"Craig where are you going? Craig!"  
  
Craig didn't stop to answer.  
  
He was going to go see his fathers grave.  
  
Like he wanted him too.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Paige swallowed slowly and hard. She looked down.  
  
It was Dean's grave.  
  
He died so young.  
  
Paige bent down on her knees and started to cry.  
  
She didn't even know why she was crying.  
  
Maybe it was because Dean died because he did something he thought as okay. It was all Dean's fathers fault. Maybe Dean could have been a different person if Deans father had been a different person.  
  
Paige wanted to be angry. To blame somebody. Like maybe Dean's mother. Or father. But she certainly didn't want to blame Dean.  
  
She'd gotten enough justice for one day. And enough justice for both her and him.  
  
"Paige?" Craig asked.  
  
Paige turned around.  
  
She wiped her eyes and stood up.  
  
"Craig, hi," Paige said, trying to flush her teary voice down her throat.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Paige asked.  
  
"I was visiting someone," Paige replied.  
  
"Me too," Craig replied.  
  
The two stood next to each other.  
  
"Really? Who?" Paige asked.  
  
"My dad," Craig replied. "Wanted me to forgive him."  
  
"And do you?" Paige asked.  
  
If it meant the difference between heaven and hell, Craig would forgive his father.  
  
"Graveyards...they're so full of pain. Yet most people see them as some sort of place of evil," Paige said.  
  
"But we know better right?" Craig said.  
  
Paige smiled at him.  
  
She did now.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Well that's the end of the two part opener. Did everyone like it? I tried to have Craig and Paige resolve they're feelings for the people they hated in a bitter-sweet way. For those of you who have been raped (if any) or know someone who has, I do not condone rape. Or think that you should or should not forgive a rapist. I just decided to justify it in Dean's case, not everyone else. I tried to handle it tastefully at that.  
  
As always review, let me know what you think.  
  
I'll have 4.03 Dont You Want Me aka King of Pain, up soon! 


	3. Dont You Want Me

Degrassi: Season 4 Predictions  
  
Authors Note: June 8 2004  
  
Well thanks for the reviews. They're always encouraging, especially when people demand for the next installment LOL!  
  
Also, it's been pointed out to me that some people think that Craig's dad came back to life in the first two episodes. I should've explained that it was Craig's dad's ghost talking to Craig. Sorry for the confusion! (Actually, it was more like Craig in a depressed state, thinking his father was talking to him)  
  
Finally, just a reminder. I've read the various spoilers for Season 4, but until they are confirmed I'm just going to do things my way. (I want hard evidence that they are true first LOL)  
  
I hope you enjoy!  
  
4.03 Dont You Want Me aka King of Pain  
  
"Hey, what do you think of this one?" Hazel asked.  
  
Paige took the card form Hazel's hand.  
  
"Missed you much, didn't make a fuss. Now it's all up to us, to make you feel better, on the bus? This card doesn't even make since," Paige replied.  
  
"And who get's people cards nowadays anyway?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Look, Terri's getting out of the hospital tomorrow. Let's get her something really nice," Paige replied.  
  
Spinner, Jimmy, and Marco were on the opposite side of the store, in the bath and body section.  
  
"Uh, well that sucks," Spinner said.  
  
"What Spin?" Marco asked.  
  
"They don't have any stuff that smells like spray cheese," Spinner replied.  
  
Marco and Jimmy exchanged looks.  
  
"Guys, there you are," Paige said.  
  
"Honeybun, tell em. Everybody loves spray cheese right?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Spinner, were juniors now. Get over the whole spray cheese thing already," Paige replied.  
  
Jimmy and Marco laughed at Spinner.  
  
"Anyway, were thinking of making Terri a cd of all of us singing," Paige replied.  
  
"Yeah, you three and Craig plus our band and-"  
  
"Wait Ash, our band as in with Ellie?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Ashley replied.  
  
Paige put on a fake smile.  
  
"What Paige?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just, somebody should get her a bucket so she can learn how to carry a tune," Paige replied.  
  
"She sings....okay," Ashley replied.  
  
"Right and most people find Paige nice," Hazel spoke.  
  
Paige glared at Hazel.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
J.T. walked over to Manny and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Well, for being a wonderful girlfriend and making me the happiest guy on the planet," J.T. replied.  
  
Manny blushed a little and turned back to her locker.  
  
"And these are for you," J.T. said pulling a bouquet of two dozen red single stem roses from behind his back.  
  
Manny took them and sniffed them.  
  
"J.T., you don't have to keep buying me things," she replied.  
  
"I know, but you're just so wonderful," J.T. admitted.  
  
Manny put the flowers in her locker.  
  
She was about to shut it when she noticed Craig kissing some girl from the mirror that she had hanging up.  
  
"So I was thinking that maybe Friday, you and I could go out," J.T. started.  
  
Manny was only half-paying attention. She was too busy watching Craig and his obvious rebound chick.  
  
It was amazing to her just how much this girl seemed to resemble her own self.  
  
".....and .....no or, or...we could go to a movie. It's plenty dark in there and...."  
  
Manny squinted into the mirror.  
  
WAS that her Craig was kissing?  
  
"Manny? Manny!" J.T. exclaimed.  
  
Manny fell back to Earth.  
  
"Oh, ah dinner and a movie sound great," Manny replied.  
  
"Good," J.T. said.  
  
Toby walked up to J.T. and pulled him away.  
  
"Down boy, you've drooled enough," he spoke.  
  
Manny watched as J.T. was pulled backwards away from her by Toby, while all the while blowing kisses to her.  
  
J.T. as a boyfriend was.......weird.  
  
With him gone though, she decided to go and try to make Craig introduce himself to the girl he was with.  
  
As she thought, Emma came up to her.  
  
"Manny, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Who's that girl Craig's with?" Manny asked.  
  
Emma looked behind her.  
  
"Oh that's Sarah. She's in my AP English class. Why?"  
  
"So she's in Grade 10 then?"  
  
Emma crossed her arms.  
  
"I thought you and Craig broke up,"  
  
"We did," Manny replied, starting a slow walk towards her next class.  
  
"Look, J.T., he's a great guy-"  
  
"I know that Emma," Manny interrupted her.  
  
Manny liked Emma, just not as much as she used to. All those speeches she liked to give about what she felt was right or wrong.......she wasn't even objective. It's just her way or the highway.  
  
"Don't start with the whole Craig saga again. Remember how you felt when you found out you were being played?" Emma asked.  
  
In all actuality, Manny persued Craig in the first place, well knowing that he was dating Ashley. But Craig had lied to her and told her that he had broken up with Ashley.  
  
"Who say's I'm going to play J.T.?" Manny asked.  
  
Emma gave Manny a skeptical look.  
  
She wasn't going to play J.T. But she did still like Craig.....  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= "So were making Terri a c.d.?" Craig asked, again.  
  
"Uh, Craig I know you hit your head in that little accident of yours. But try to keep up," Paige said, offhandedly.  
  
"It's just I got us a gig Friday," Craig replied.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A gig? Does it pay?" Spinner asked.  
  
By this point, Craig had a pretty smug grin on his face.  
  
"50 bucks.....an hour," he replied.  
  
"Sweet!" Spinner eclaimed.  
  
"Am I the only one who doesn't see what having a gig on FRIDAY has to do with making Terri, our friend who's getting out of the hospital TOMORROW?" Paige asked.  
  
"Terri's getting out of the hospital tomorrow?" Rick asked quietly.  
  
Paige had been trying to keep their conversation between just the lot of her and her friends. But leave to dumb ass psycho Rick to get involved.  
  
"Rick...."  
  
Spinner got up, angrily.  
  
Paige grabbed his arm, but Spinner ject free of her grip and stormed over to Rick.  
  
"Eavesdropping?" Spinner spoke, insanely close to Rick.  
  
Rick was a little scared.  
  
"No, I was just....I overheard that's all-"  
  
Spinner chuckled to himself.  
  
"Look you little shit. It's your fault Terri's in the hospital in the first place!" Spinner exclaimed.  
  
"Don't you think I know that!" Rick exclaimed, gaining a little confidence.  
  
Paige, Jimmy, and Hazel walked over to Spinner and Rick.  
  
"What you did to Terri.....was beyond horrible," Paige started.  
  
"I really am sorry," Rick said, softly.  
  
"Oh, excuse me while I pretend to care," Paige said, harshly.  
  
Rick blinked hard.  
  
"Paige, guys, is there a problem?" Ms. Kwan asked walking into the room.  
  
Rick stared straight ahead instead of at the people surrounding him, as they walked back to their seats.  
  
He WAS sorry. He hurt Terri. He was in love with Terri. He never wanted to hurt her. It's just he felt like Terri belonged to him and was a part of his soul and if he had lost her to...to Jimmy.....it just made him want to get a little rough with Terri so she would know to stay with him. That he was the one who belonged with her.  
  
But he knew better now. That was all so wrong.  
  
And he had to let Terri know it.  
  
"So who would like to tell me about the symbolism in-  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Why hello there my beautiful girlfriend," J.T. said sitting down next to Manny.  
  
He leaned over and gave her a kiss.  
  
Kendra and Liberty took a sip of their Coke's while starring avidly at each other. J.T. was being weird.  
  
"Ah, J.T. are you okay. Because lately-"  
  
"I'm in love Toby, with beautiful Mannuela Santos," J.T. replied.  
  
Emma looked over at Manny who seemed to be looking over in the general direction of Craig's table.  
  
"Ah, Manny?" Emma said.  
  
"Hum, what?" Manny asked.  
  
Kendra, Liberty, and Emma all seemed to know what was up. Even Toby knew it. Manny wasn't over Craig and it showed. Only J.T. was too busy being a love struck dumb ass to notice.  
  
"So, about our date Friday," J.T. started.  
  
"Right, totally looking forward to it," Manny replied offhandedly.  
  
Toby and Kendra looked at each other.  
  
"Ah, I think I'll go and get one of those sub sandwiches after all. Be right back," Manny said, leaving the table.  
  
J.T. watched her go.  
  
"WAKE UP MAN!" Toby exclaimed, shaking Toby.  
  
"What?" J.T asked defensively.  
  
"She's not into you Toby. Even I know that," Liberty said.  
  
"No Liberty, you don't know anything about love. No one in their right mind would ever love you," J.T. shot back.  
  
"You know, last year, I probably would have taken offense to that. But now....it's just sad," Liberty replied.  
  
"What do you know, you can get on with life. Now if only you could just find one," J.T. replied.  
  
"J.T. stop it. You're being cruel," Emma spoke.  
  
"No, what I'm finding cruel is how all of you seem to think that MY GIRLFRIEND isn't into me," J.T. started.  
  
"But, J.T, it's so obvious," Toby replied.  
  
"Toby, get a girl, then talk to me about what's obvious and what's not," J.T. replied.  
  
"J.T.," Emma exclaimed.  
  
"And you Emma. After breaking up and being dumped what two...three times, I would think you would find a little compassion," J.T. spoke.  
  
Now J.T. was just going overboard.  
  
"You know, when Manny comes back, were sitting back with the Grade 11's, just like we used to," J.T. replied.  
  
"If Manny comes back," Emma mumbled.  
  
JUST OUTSIDE THE MAIN CAFETERIA  
  
"Hey, Craig," Manny said, approaching her ex-boyfriend.  
  
Craig stopped drinking from the water fountain and stood up, wiping his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Manny...hey," Craig said nervously.  
  
"Ah, so, are you feeling better? Last time we talked, you sorta chewed my head off," Manny smiled.  
  
Craig's eyes darted towards the inner caf.  
  
"Ah, yeah, I was just.......having my dead dad speak to me," Craig replied, rather fast.  
  
"What?" Manny asked.  
  
"Nothing. So ah, how have you been?" Craig asked.  
  
"I miss you Craig," Manny replied.  
  
Craig kept looking ahead.  
  
Manny moved closer to Craig.  
  
"Ah, ah, aren't you dating J.T. now?" he asked, nervously.  
  
"And you're dating.....?"  
  
"Sarah," Craig replied.  
  
So the chicken head's name was Sarah, Manny thought.  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool to like double date or something?" Manny asked.  
  
"Well....I don't know....wouldn't it be kinda weird?" Craig asked.  
  
Manny moved even closer to Craig.  
  
"If you want it to be weird," she replied.  
  
Craig wasn't sure if he should be putting more analytical thought into that last statement or not.  
  
"Well, we should at least still hang out and be friends," Mann replied.  
  
The truth was, sure she still liked Craig. But she was pretty sure she was still into J.T. as well. And Emma was right, she didn't want to do to J.T. what Craig had done to her.  
  
"Well.....if you want, our Downtown Sasquatch is playing at Mesa Friday. You could bring J.T., watch us play," Craig offered.  
  
Manny pretended to think about the offer for a moment.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Craig smiled and walked back to the main caf.  
  
Bring J.T., Manny thought. Was he mad? There was no way J.T was going to find out about it. Besides it was Friday, same day as the date J.T. had planned.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Rick peeked through Terri's curtain. She looked just like a little angel in her white hospital gown.  
  
He wanted more than anything in the world to just talk to her, but he-  
  
"Here it is. Room 109," Rick heard Paige say.  
  
Paige, Hazel, Marco, Jimmy, Spinner, and Ashley all poured into Terri's hospital room.  
  
"Hey guys!" Terri spoke, excitedly.  
  
"Well, how's hospital life?" Paige asked.  
  
Terri shrugged.  
  
"It's weird. Fun but weird,"  
  
"Well, you don't have to put up with it anymore. We came to take you home," Ashley said.  
  
"And we even made you this wickedly awesome c.d. Skip straight to song 4. That's all me," Paige replied.  
  
Terri took the c.d.  
  
"Thanks," Terri replied.  
  
"We missed you," Jimmy spoke, hugging Terri.  
  
Rick peeked into the room. He was trying his hardest not to go up and beat Jimmy's-  
  
"Huh," Terri squealed.  
  
"What?!" Jimmy panicked.  
  
Terri looked over in Rick's direction.  
  
"Hun, what? You look like you just saw a ghost," Paige replied.  
  
Terri knew she'd seen Rick.  
  
"Ah, nothing, it was nothing. Can we just get out of here," Terri spoke.  
  
"Well, sure. That's what we came for," Paige spoke.  
  
Terri looked over in Rick's direction but he seemed to be gone.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"So Emma, what did you call me over here for?" Manny asked walking into Emma's house.  
  
"You.......are up to something," she replied.  
  
"Emma-  
  
"Manny, you still love Craig and you know it," Emma said, her voice getting louder.  
  
"Well, well, well," Manny started. She folded her arms and walked over to a sofa.  
  
"This coming from the girl who swore revenge on the guy she claimed to be over last year,"  
  
Emma pursed her lips together and walked over to Manny.  
  
"J.T. went off the deep end on us yesterday and it's because of you,"  
  
Manny thought Emma was being really ridiculous now.  
  
"Oh right, I always seem to forget how you like blaming me for everything," Manny replied "And now I even control other peoples actions"  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still love Craig," Emma replied.  
  
Manny stared intently at Emma.  
  
"You know what Emma, despite what you wanna think, I DON'T still love Craig, not that I owed you that explanation," she replied.  
  
Emma seemed to believe this. For now, Manny hoped.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Rick sat in his dark room on a crisp Thursday night.  
  
For the pas three days he had tried to talk to Terri. He wanted nothing more than to just go up to her an apologize and have her take him back. But he couldn't find the nerve to do that.  
  
There were several reasons why.  
  
Sometimes, he would just clam up, get nervous. Or sometimes there were way too many people hanging around Terri.  
  
But other times.......other times....the was Jimmy...always there. Always hanging around HIS girlfriend, not Jimmy's. But does he leave Terri alone? NO! He's just in the way.  
  
Thinking about everything was making him just want to go up to Terri and say everything he wanted.  
  
Tomorrow. He'd say everything he wanted tomorrow.  
  
Then they'd be together, just like he wanted. Just like they were supposed to be.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Friday was finally here and Manny was more than a little excited.  
  
She was going to see Craig and his band play tonight at the Mesa.  
  
But she still hadn't found out a way to get out of her date with J.T.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't want to go out with him. It was just she, wanted to see Craig play more.  
  
He was so talented. So wonderful so  
  
"Thinking about Craig again huh?" Emma asked.  
  
"Emma?" Manny asked turning around.  
  
"Look, I just hope that you don't persue him," Emma replied.  
  
Manny was getting pissed off now. Emma was just like this really annoying fly that was always buzzing in her ear. Only she was a human who was always buzzing in her ear, and that was worse than some fly.  
  
"Emma I told you-  
  
"Hel-lo beautiful," J.T. said kissing Manny.  
  
Manny stared at Emma.  
  
"Ah, I think I'll go find Chris," Emma replied, leaving.  
  
"So, are we still on for tonight?" J.T. asked.  
  
Manny put on the best sad face she could.  
  
"Actually, I......can't. My mom, she's sick...." Manny lied.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have to stay home to take care of her," Manny continued.  
  
J.T. looked sad now. Although, he was trying not to show it.  
  
"Ah, well, I mean she is what she is. I hope she feels better," J.T. replied.  
  
"Yeah.....sorry," Manny sighed.  
  
That was actually harder than she thought it was going to be.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"So, were all still going to see Craig and the guys play tonight right?" Paige asked.  
  
"Definitely," Terri replied.  
  
Just then A sad and depressed looking J.T. passed by.  
  
"J.T., hun, what's wrong? You look worse than Heather Sinclaire on Halloween," Paige spoke.  
  
J.T. stopped.  
  
"Well, I'm officially dateless for tonight," J.T. sighed.  
  
"Hun, no, why don't you come with us tonight. To the Mesa?" Paige offered.  
  
J.T. looked up.  
  
"Well, I'm not doing anything else now," he replied.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Thank you thank you!" Craig shouted into the microphone. Manny winked up at him and walked back to the bar to get something to drink.  
  
"So are you glad you came?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sorta worried about Manny's mom. Manny said she was sick," J.T. replied.  
  
Paige and Hazel exchanged knowing glances. They'd both used sick excuses many times before.  
  
"Guys, I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Terri spoke.  
  
"Okay, but hurry back. Were gonna do another set," Jimmy said. Terri smiled and exited the cafe.  
  
Rick noticed Terri leave and followed.  
  
Terri rubbed her arms and shivered. She felt like she was being watched again. All week she was being watched.  
  
Rick slowly followed Terri, but kept his distance.  
  
Terri reached inside her purse and pulled out a can of mace. She was about to spray at Rick.  
  
"Rick?!" Terri asked.  
  
"Hi, Terri," Rick meekly spoke.  
  
Terri sighed angrily and started back towards the cafe.  
  
"You're the reason why I'm leaving Degrassi," she said.  
  
"Wait...leaving?" Rick asked.  
  
Terri just kept walking.  
  
Leaving?  
  
Rick walked back over to the window of the club and looked inside. Terri was talking to Jimmy again. That bastard. He'd probably given her the reason to leave.  
  
But if he had his way, things would end up very different, very soon.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Authors Note

Well, looks like Rick's up to no good huh?  
  
Sorry if this chapter was off and boring. I started out enjoying it, but I had SO much I wanted to write. I didn't want to jam a 10,000 word chapter on you so I tried to keep it short (I know, this is my idea of short LOL)  
  
Preview of next Episode:  
  
4.04 Mercy Street  
  
Terri admits to everyone she's leaving Degrassi next time, but Rick doesn't enjoy that idea one bit. Let's just say there's a "fire" burning within.  
  
Meanwhile theres a new boy at Degrassi who has his eyes on Ellie, Ashley and gasp...Liberty!  
  
See ya next time!


	4. Mercy Street

Degrassi: Season 4 Predictions  
  
Authors Note: June 16 2004  
  
WHOA ITS BEEN A WHILE! SORRY! Sorry for not having a few characters speak all that much yet(i.e. Sean, Ellie, others). They'll get their dues soon. As for the last episode, I apologize again if it seemed a little longwindedly boring (if longwindedly isn't a word, forgive me now), I'll try to do better this time. Any ways here it is:  
  
4.04 Mercy Street  
  
There was a new boy walking the ellucit halls of Degrassi Community School.  
  
But this wasn't just any new boy. This guy was noticeably different.  
  
Could it have been his stunningly good looks (think Brad Pitt mixed with Johnny Depp) or could it have been his suave and devonair walk down the halls?  
  
He was Zachary Beau Dawson. And he had arrived in Degrassi.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Paige asked, referring to Zach.  
  
Ashley looked up.  
  
She wasn't sure but he was super hot.  
  
"Whoa," Hazel said.  
  
Hazel, Ashley, Paige, and Terri all just stared at Zach as he worked the combination to his locker.  
  
"Time to go introduce myself," Paige grinned.  
  
"Dammit!" Zach exclaimed.  
  
"Having trouble?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, ah, locker woes. Nothing I can't handle," Zach replied looking directly at Paige.  
  
She felt like she wanted to melt on spot.  
  
"I'm Zach," Zach smiled, lending an outstretched hand.  
  
"Paige," Paige replied.  
  
"Why does she look like she's about to faint?" Terri asked.  
  
"So, let me give you the official tour a la Degrassi," Paige started, encircling her arm with Zach's.  
  
"Ah.." Zach shut his locker.  
  
"Over here we have the sub par loser locker hallway. Home to the likes of Heather Sinclaire and Toby Issacs, never venture there alone," Paige started as they walked.  
  
"Paige?!" Spinner said, catching sight of Paige.  
  
Paige quickly unwrapped herself from Zach.  
  
"Ahem, hey Spin," Paige said.  
  
Spinner crossed his arms and stared at Zach.  
  
"Oh this is Zach, he's new I was just showing him around,"  
  
"Hi," Zach said.  
  
Spinner nodded through gritted teeth.  
  
"And Zach this is my friend Spinner," Paige said innocently.  
  
Spinner looked at her with a half confused half pissed look.  
  
"Friend?" Spinner spoke.  
  
Paige wrapped her arm between Spinner's the same way she had just did with Zach.  
  
"Come on hun," she said starting to walk with him.  
  
"Friend?" Spinner asked again.  
  
Zach smiled as he watched her walk away.  
  
"And so anyways, we'll see if Hell Hath No Fury can play at the Mesa to so we can get Craig pushed out," Ashley said to Ellie as they passed by.  
  
Ellie's eye caught sight of somebody she hadn't seen before. Was he new?  
  
"Hey, look," Ellie said pointing to Zach.  
  
Zach was oblivious to the fact that Ashley and Ellie were both staring at him as he messed around with his locker.  
  
"New guy, so what?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Maybe he needs help or something," Ellie replied.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure why she felt a grip to this boy. She just felt like helping him, if he needed it.  
  
Ashley sighed and walked over to Zach.  
  
"Hi," she spoke.  
  
Zach turned around.  
  
"Hi," he replied.  
  
"I'm Ashley, this is Ellie. You must be new,"  
  
"Yeah, it must be so obvious if everybody's said that today," Zach replied.  
  
Ashley and Ellie smiled.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Rick tried to make himself seem "less in the room" as Terri and her friends entered English.  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving Ter, I mean, can't you reconsider?" Paige asked.  
  
Terri noticed Rick anyway and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"This is something I have to do. My dad thinks it's a good thing," Terri replied.  
  
Jimmy jumped on top of a nearby desk.  
  
"Then I say we celebrate. Throw the biggest party of our entire high school lives," he said.  
  
Terri couldn't help but to look over at Rick, who quickly looked away.  
  
"Sounds great," Terri replied, "Really"  
  
"Okay class, today were going to-Mr. Brook's kindly take your seat, in a seat...thank you," Ms. Kwan started.  
  
"Anyway, today were going to try group reading. I'm going to partner you up with a random person in the class and you are going to take turns reading from A Day In Time from C.L. Smith," Ms. Kwan continued.  
  
For some strange reason, Terri wanted to be partners with Rick. She wanted to fully tell him that she was leaving and it was his fault. And that she was never going to have to see him again.  
  
"Jimmy, you and Hazel will be partners. Paige, you and Spinner. Terri, you and Rick. Sarah, you and Craig-"  
  
Terri looked over at Jimmy and Paige who had their hands raised.  
  
"Guys, it's okay..really," Terri whispered.  
  
"Ter, this guy put you in a coma for three months. I wasn't a good friend to you before, but I'm gonna be now," Paige whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want you anywhere near that creep," Jimmy added.  
  
"Guys, I'll be okay," Terri replied.  
  
"Okay, that should be everyone. I'd like you all to get in your groups now," Ms. Kwan spoke.  
  
Terri eazed over to Rick.  
  
"Hi, Terri," Rick replied meekly.  
  
"Rick, before you start with your schemes to win me back, just know that I don't....I won't let you put me through what you did again," Terri replied.  
  
Rick looked into Terri's eyes.  
  
"But Terri, I love you, and-"  
  
"Rick, I don't really care okay. You snap, a lot. And you're abusive and dangerous and-"  
  
"Terri, I was jealous. That's all. You and Jimmy seemed so close,"  
  
Terri rolled her eyes and sighed angrily.  
  
"But I'm sorry. I learned my lesson," Rick.  
  
Terri looked at Rick with angry eyes.  
  
"Learned your lesson?"  
  
Rick shook his head slowly.  
  
"You say that like somebody did something to you to where you had to be taught. But nobody did anything wrong to you did they Rick? It was just you being a horrible boyfriend to me!" Terri exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa, whoa-everything alright?" Jimmy asked Terri.  
  
Rick looked up angrily.  
  
Terri looked over at Jimmy and then back to Rick.  
  
She stood up.  
  
"You can't do anything to me anymore Rick. I'm leaving Degrassi to get away from you! How do you feel now?"  
  
Rick watched as Terri walked away with Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy.  
  
It was him all along. The one Terri had her eyes on. But if Jimmy hadn't been around, Terri would have been more devoted to him, he thought.  
  
So if Jimmy ends up out the picture NOW, maybe Terri will stay, Rick thought.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=  
  
"Anyway, I just told Jay to lay off. You wanted me to stay away from him and I am," Sean spoke.  
  
His kissed Ellie on the cheek.  
  
"Sean I think it's great how you're turning your life around. It must be scary living on your own," Ashley said.  
  
"Well," Sean started. He put his arm around Ellie "It's not all bad"  
  
Ashley looked Ellie in the eye who was blushing.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you two having....."  
  
Ashley didn't finish. Which was just as well seeing as no one was going to answer her.  
  
"So what's this I hear about you guys wanting to outplay my best friend at the Mesa?" Sean asked casually.  
  
"Look, it's nothing personal," Ashley started.  
  
"Sure it is. Craig cheated on you and now you won't let it go," Sean replied.  
  
"Let it go?" Ashley asked angrily.  
  
"Ash, everyone get's cheated on. It's life. You deal with it. Not spite your ex from one school year to the next," Sean replied.  
  
"Don't you think you're being just a bit callous?" Ashley asked.  
  
Sean bit a fry and shrugged.  
  
Ellie wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the new boy from earlier. He was looking for a place to sit and looked completely lost.  
  
"Hey Ash, remember that boy from earlier," Ellie said nodding her head over towards Zach.  
  
Ashley looked over at Zach.  
  
"Hey Zach!" she called out.  
  
Zach looked over to see who called his name while making his way over to Ashley.  
  
"Hi guys. Ashley and.....Ellie right?" Zach said sitting down.  
  
"Yeah." Ashley replied.  
  
Sean glance at Zach. He was what he liked to call a "pretty boy" One of those guys with all the hair gel and the Abercrombie outfits and surfer dude look.  
  
"California right?" Sean asked offhandedly.  
  
Zach looked over at Sean.  
  
"Ah yeah. How'd you know?" Zach replied.  
  
"Guess," Sean replied.  
  
Zach looked over at Ellie who smiled and looked away from him.  
  
Sean saw the whole thing. He wrapped his arm closer around Ellie.  
  
"So how do like Degrassi so far?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Well, its a little weird In California, it was 10th through 12th at high school. But this place is 7th through 12th. That's a lot of people," Zach replied.  
  
Just then, Liberty interrupted, coming from literally out of nowhere.  
  
"Ash, we need to talk about tomorrows edition of NAK,"  
  
"Uh, okay-"  
  
"Alone. Now!" Liberty beckoned.  
  
Zach looked over at this girl. He liked how commanding she was. She was cute to him, in a reporter sort of way. And Ashley was classically hot. But Ellie.....  
  
Zach looked back over at Ellie who looked at him.  
  
Sean stared at the two.  
  
"SO!' He started.  
  
Liberty stopped talking and looked back over to Zach.  
  
"And nobody's going to introduce me to Mr. Cutie New Guy here huh?"  
  
Ashley turned around.  
  
"Oh, Ah Liberty this is Zach, Zach, Liberty," Ashley replied.  
  
"Why how do you do," Liberty replied.  
  
Sean chuckled.  
  
"Sow do you do?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Hey, normally I wouldn't be around the likes of your new...associates..."  
  
Sean started to laugh.  
  
"But, you...you my friend caught my eye," Liberty replied.  
  
Zach just smiled.  
  
"Okay Liberty, I think Heather Sinclaire would love to do the plastic surgery interview, you can go now," Ashley replied.  
  
Liberty waved at Zach and walked away.  
  
"That's one messed up tenth grader," Sean spoke.  
  
"I like her. She's bold," Zach said.  
  
"Yeah, boldly annoying," Sean replied.  
  
In fact, Zach now had three crushes. Sorting through them was going to be a challenge.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Terri, Jimmy, Paige, Marco, Craig, Ashley, Spinner, and Hazel were all at Jimmy's loft discussing plans for the upcoming going away party for Terri.  
  
""Everything has to be BIG! I'm serious," Paige spoke.  
  
"Paige, no, just a simple little get together will do," Terri spoke.  
  
"Terri are you kidding me? My friends and I don't have simple little get togethers," Paige shuddered. "We have PARTIES!"  
  
"Yeah and securities gonna be tight, so that psycho Rick doesn't get in," Jimmy spoke.  
  
"Better make it harder to get into than Heather Sinclaire's homemade cookies, hun," Paige started. "Otherwise, the creepy little jerk will find a way in"  
  
Terri really didn't want to talk about Rick right now.....  
  
"Whoa, didn't realize how late it was," Marco said.  
  
It was upwards of 12 am.  
  
"Look well just ah, well just finish planning tomorrow. Party's not till Friday," Jimmy said.  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes and got ready to leave. All that was left was Terri.  
  
"You think there may be something going on in Rick's life that makes him angry all the time?" Terri asked sullenly.  
  
Jimmy looked over at Terri.  
  
"Yeah it's called ass hole syndrome," Jimmy replied.  
  
Terri smiled.  
  
"But I mean, Craig's dad beat him and then died, and he wound up cheating on Ash. So maybe somethings going on with Rick we don't know about."  
  
Jimmy sighed and slouched a little on his sofa.  
  
"Well if there is, he never had to take it out on you," Jimmy replied. :I mean we all have crazy stuff going on in our lives. My folks are never around and give me money instead of love, so my out is you guys," Jimmy replied.  
  
Terri thought for a moment.  
  
"Maybe, it would be better if I left right?"  
  
Jimmy didn't want Terri to eave. But if it was something she had to do.  
  
"We'll miss you, especially me," Jimmy smiled.  
  
Terri stood up and so did Jimmy.  
  
"Don't tell Hazel, but I had like the biggest crush on you before Rick," Terri replied.  
  
Jimmy smiled.  
  
"And now?"  
  
Terri sighed.  
  
"And now...I need time to trust another guy to my heart," Terri replied.  
  
Jimmy and Terri hugged and Jimmy walked Terri to her car.  
  
Jimmy walked back into his house and locked the door.  
  
He was about to blow out a candle Paige lit but was shocked by something he saw. Rick's reflection! Jimmy turned around suddenly, not noticing that he'd knocked over the candle.  
  
"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy.....you really do like my girl don't you?" Rick asked.  
  
"Rick? How the....how the hell did you get in here?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Just now when you were walking Terri to her car....anyway, I see how you look at her," Rick started.  
  
"What...get out man!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
Rick had a long metal rod in his hand, that he'd use if need be.  
  
Jimmy started towards the phone but Rick slammed it away with the rod.  
  
"Are you mental or something?" Jimmy asked, trying to contain his fear of the situation.  
  
Rick started a slow walk towards Jimmy who backed away.  
  
"You're the reason Terri's leaving, not me,"  
  
"What are you talking about? You hit her and put in the hospital forever. You're a freakin loser man!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
Rick sighed deeply before swinging his rod everywhere smashing it into several objects.  
  
"You know, I decided I gotta kill you!" Rick exclaimed.  
  
Jimmy sniffed. Was that....SMOKE!  
  
"Wait wait! Fire!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
He started towards the door but Rick gave him one hard whack with his metal rod which Jimmy passed out with.  
  
Rick ran out of the house and watched it burn, with an unconscious Jimmy inside.  
  
"Terri's gonna stay now," Rick laughed to himself.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
HUH! Is Jimmy gonna die? Is Rick gonna hurt somebody else. Somebody actually has a crush on Liberty? And what about Manny skipping out on J.T.?  
  
Well you'll all know the answers to these questions soon!  
  
I'll update within a weeks time with my new and improved chapters! 


	5. Anywhere I Lay My Head part one

Degrassi: Season 4 Predictions  
  
Authors Note: July 2 2004  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY For the long time it took for me to update. You all know how much of a pain writers block can be sometimes! Well, I left last episode off at a cliffhanger so you'll see the answer to it this time around. Thanks for the reviews, keep em' coming LOL. Anyway here it is:  
  
4.05 Anywhere I Lay My Head  
  
Snoooooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!!!!!.  
  
Jimmy opened his right eye and then his left.  
  
Snnnnnnnnooooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
What the.....  
  
Snnnnnnnnnnnooooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Jimmy sat up and looked over at Spinner. He was snoring again. And it was the loudest time this week.  
  
"Spin....Spin....Spin!" Jimmy said, shaking Spinner.  
  
"Who's there? I swear I know karate!" Spinner shot up.  
  
Jimmy jumped back, a little startled.  
  
"Jim, man it's 3.35 a.m. Whachu wake me up for?" Spinner asked in a sleepy and groggily voice.  
  
Jiimmy sat up so that his knees were pulled to his chin.  
  
"You were snoring again. Plus, I can't sleep," Jimmy replied.  
  
Spinner looked his best friend over seriously before turning on the light next to his bed.  
  
"I keep having that nightmare. The one where I wake up in my house and it's on fire," Jimmy replied.  
  
"But that's real. That really happened. That's why you're staying here with me," Spinner said.  
  
Jimmy sighed and stood up.  
  
"I know that. It's just....I keep thinking about how stupid I was to fall asleep after you guys left. It's just not like me," Jimmy replied.  
  
Spinnersighed and sat up.  
  
"Jimmy, we all know it's not your fault. It was like 12 in the morning. You were tired,"  
  
Jimmy messed with Spinners baseball trophies.  
  
"I know this is gonna sound weird but....I can't shake the feeling that somebody was with me after you guys left," he said, cautiously.  
  
Spinner sat up completely now.  
  
"Well, you didn't let anybody else in did you?"  
  
"No. And my parents were still outta town," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Maybe you dreamed it," Spinner yawned.  
  
"Yeah.." Jimmy reluctantly agreed.  
  
He couldn't exactly remember much of anything. That night three days ago was a complete blur.  
  
Well, not a complete blur...but mostly.  
  
"You're right. Go back to sleep man," Jimmy said turning out the light.  
  
But he realized that Spinner had already went back to sleep.  
  
There was no point in crying over spilt milk. His loft burned down and his parents were having a larger one built just around the corner from it. That was all there was to it.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Emma! Shh!" Manny shushed Emma.  
  
"Sorry. Manny, I can't believe you!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Look Em, it wasn't like I cheated on J.T. I just went to go see Craig play instead of on a date with him," Manny replied.  
  
Emma frowned at Manny.  
  
"It's just, J.T. is so...smothering, it's sorta sickening. I just needed a break, that's all," Manny replied.  
  
"Okay but you said you had more to tell me," Emma spoke calmly, trying to keep her cool.  
  
"Well..." Manny started. She shut her locker and started walking slowly alongside Emma.  
  
"I ah....I saw J.T. there...at the Mesa that night."  
  
"Oh my god....did he see you?" Emma asked, shocked.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't think so. He hasn't said anything," Manny replied.  
  
"I can't believe you waited until now to tell me all this!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"Emma!" Manny said, looking around.  
  
"Sorry. I can't believe you waited until now to tell me this," Emma lowered her voice.  
  
Manny felt akward at this point. She and Emma weren't as close as they used to be, she knew that.  
  
So sharing things with her felt a lot more akward than it used to.  
  
"It's not like J.T. and I are exclusive. And it's like I said, going to see Craig play wasn't cheating on him," Manny replied.  
  
"So are you gonna tell J.T.?" Emma asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" J.T. asked, a smug grin on his face.  
  
J.T. was standing behind Manny, who was facing Emma.  
  
"Uh," Manny started.  
  
J.T. rapped his arms around Manny's waist.  
  
"I know exactly what you were gonna tell me," he said.  
  
"You do?" Manny asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah," J.T. replied. "You were gonna tell me how lucky I was to have a girlfriend as wonderful as you."  
  
Manny looked over at Emma.  
  
"Really..." she strayed.  
  
"But I already knew that silly" J.T. continued.  
  
Emma knew J.T. was wrong. But he was too good of a guy to start getting played by Manny.  
  
"No actually J.T.-"  
  
"ACTUALLY!" Manny cut Emma off, loudly.  
  
Emma crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Actually um, will you walk me to class?" Manny asked.  
  
"Sure," J.T. replied.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"So anyway I said that-"  
  
"Spin, we need to talk," jimmy said, coming up to Spinner.  
  
"Dude, I'm busy," Spinner replied.  
  
Jimmy looked down at the girls that Spinner was sitting with and decided that what he had to say was more important.  
  
"Hey, hands off the merchandise," Spinner spoke, refering to the Triple Five Soul Hoddie that belonged to Jimmy, which Spinner had on, incedntally.  
  
"First off all, it's my merchandise, and second, I got another Saturday school because of you," Jimmy started.  
  
Spinner laughed.  
  
"Me? Oh I don't think so," Spinner replied.  
  
"Uhm let's see, I do," Jimmy replied.  
  
Spinner sighed, and got serious.  
  
"You hogged the washroom until we only had like ten minutes to get to school."  
  
"Jimmy, you know I gotta look good for my honeybee right?" Spinner asked.  
  
"And I gotta look good for Hazel. Try again stupid," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Uhm, might I remind you that you are taking up shelter in MY humble abode- "  
  
"Temporarily Spin,"  
  
"But it's still MY house," Spinner said, a smirk growing on his face "Which means, I'll take however long in the washroom I want."  
  
Spinner moved past Jimmy and patted him on the back.  
  
Jimmy sighed angrily, but couldn't protest. He knew that Spinner was right and that he was just going to have deal with Spinner ans everything that came along with him......  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Zack stood at his locker examining his schedule.  
  
"Yeah, we have THAT many classe," Ellie joked, walking up to him.  
  
Zack turned sideways to face her.  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah I was just thinking about how different it is out here in Canada," Zack replied.  
  
"Yeah well, us Canadians aren't as bad as people like to think," Ellie replied.  
  
Zack smiled.  
  
"So, I guess not,"  
  
Ellie smiled back.  
  
Zack didn't like this.  
  
He was attracted to three very different girls. Two of which had boyfriends.  
  
"El-" Sean stopped in his tracks "Zach, uh, hi,"  
  
Zach managed a slight nod.  
  
He didn't enjoy being around Sean. He just didn't seem right for Ellie.  
  
"Uh, so see ya at lunch?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Sure thing," Zach replied.  
  
Sean made sure that Zach noticed him placing his arm aound Elliei before walking off with her.  
  
Whether he liked or not, Zach realized that he was going to have to narrow down his crushes to one. And to do that, he was going to have to be around all thre as much as he could  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Jimmy walked carefully through Spinner's insanely messy room.  
  
It was so different than his room in the loft.  
  
Not only was it twice as big, maybe even three times, but it was ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS neat and organized.  
  
"So have a seat dude," Spinner said, kicking a large pile of clothes away from his televison.  
  
Jimmy looked around with disgust before deciding to just stand.  
  
"When was the last time you cleaned up in here man?" he asked.  
  
Spinner searched through his backpack for his English homework.  
  
"I don't know, maybe a month ago," Spinner replied.  
  
Jimmy shuddered.  
  
"Dude, you gotta let me wear that blue Triple Five Soul jumper you had on a week ago," Spinner said.  
  
Jimmy examined the outfit of his that Spinner already had on.  
  
"Is that ketchup?!" he asked.  
  
Spinner looked down at the rather noticible spot.  
  
"Oh uh yeah. It'l come out in the wash right?" Spinner asked.  
  
Jimmy fumed angrily.  
  
No, it wouldn't come out in the wash.  
  
"Look I been thinkin, we gotta talk rules man," Spinner started.  
  
Jimmy crossed his arms decidedly.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"You're a neat freak, I'm not," Spinner started.  
  
"Obviously, Spin,"  
  
"So stop tryna clean up everything, I like it this way?"  
  
Jimmy looked at Spinner increduously.  
  
"Like what? A New York City dump?"  
  
"So it's a little messy, yeah. But it's my room-"  
  
"I talked to Marco," Jimmy cut Spinner off.  
  
Jimmy had been meaning to tell Spinner this anyway. It seemed like now was as good a time as any.  
  
"And?....."  
  
Jimmy shifted around a little.  
  
"Uh, he says that he parents would be okay with me staying over his house for a little while........"  
  
Spinner stared dead at Jimmy for the longest time.  
  
"So.....you wanna leave?" Spinner asked.  
  
Jimmy was almost sorry he brought it up.  
  
"Yeah, Spin look, it's nothing personal,"  
  
Spinner stared at the ground.  
  
"I just.....you annoy me man. I can't live with you"  
  
Spinner grew a large smirk on his face.  
  
"So then, I can be messy again and take as long as I want in the washroom? Woohoo!" Spinner shouted, jumping up.  
  
"Glad to see how emotional you are," Jimmy said, unevenly.  
  
"Well, I am gonna miss wearing all your cool gear.....but what the hell, I dressed fine before right?" Spinner replied.  
  
"Spinner, you dress like you like get ready in the dark man," Jimmy replied.  
  
Spinner threw a pillow at Jimmy.  
  
"Dude, shut up."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
I decided to split this episode up into two parts cause I'm stuck again, but I feel like I owe you guys something at least.  
  
So for now, this is all you got.  
  
Ah....suggestions would be nice........ 


End file.
